Games, known to the inventor, include stacked or otherwise arranged elements which can be subjected to action by a game player to disrupt the arrangement of the game elements in a certain prescribed fashion to count as score in the game.
However, none of the games known to the inventor provide for a special arrangement of stacked elements to be disrupted by the game player so that, by chance, one of the stacked elements can fall into one other of the stacked elements of the game for a game score.